


Aux Armes (pour l'amour)

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [113]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm tired, M/M, OOC, Olympique de Marseille, Smut, i know nearly nothing about OM but Flo is bae so here is my love for him
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Hiroki aime Flo depuis un certain temps déjà, alors quand il prend suffisamment confiance en lui, il décide de faire le premier pas.





	Aux Armes (pour l'amour)

**Author's Note:**

> mon dieu j'espère que c'est bien je suis trop fatiguée pour juger

Aux Armes (pour l’amour)

 

Hiroki ne savait pourquoi il était tant attristé, mais avec la saison catastrophique que réalisait l’OM, même s’il savait que c’était stupide, un bouc-émissaire avait dû être trouvé, et Garcia avait décidé d’en vouloir à Florian. Pourquoi lui se répétait dans sa tête alors qu’il voyait désespéré Flo essayait vainement de se défendre face aux accusations de son entraîneur, ça faisait déjà quelques temps que Sakai ressentait des choses pour son coéquipier de l’Olympique. Voir Thauvin souffrir à ce point le blessait vraiment, il souffrait en le voyant autant mal au point cette saison, c’était compliqué pour tout le monde mais personne n’avait l’air de comprendre que celui qui en payait le prix au plus cher était Florian, Florian qui se donnait pourtant toujours à fond pour l’équipe, Florian qui souriait tout le temps et qui les faisait gagner, Florian qui faisait tout pour leur apporter la victoire… Non, Hiroki ne pouvait pas accepter cela plus longtemps, il devait aider Florian, même si ça devait se conclure par lui révélant ses sentiments. Son coéquipier ne souffrirait pas plus longtemps, pas tant qu’il serait un joueur de l’Olympique de Marseille.

 

Adil, Dimitri et Steve étaient venus le voir un jour après un entrainement, étrangement sérieux après tout le temps qu’ils avaient passé ensemble, Hiroki les voyait presque tout le temps souriant, alors qu’ils aient l’air si concentré aujourd’hui était un indicateur du futur ton de leur discussion. Adil lui tapota rapidement l’épaule alors que Dimitri et Steve gardaient leur sérieux, ils s’installèrent à une table et commencèrent à discuter.

 

« Vous voulez me parler ? » Il leu demanda

« Ouais, ça devient urgent. » Adil commença

« Faut que tu lui dises, ça ne peut pas durer ainsi. » Dimitri continua

« Ce qu’on veut te dire, c’est que tu dois aller parler à Florian de ce que tu ressens pour lui, ici, nous trois, on a remarqué. Rassure-toi, nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger, nous voulons juste t’aider à avouer tes sentiments pour Flo. » Steve respectait son rôle d’ainé

« D’accord… C’est si visible que ça ? » C’était l’une des questions les plus importantes pour lui

« Hm… » Même sans rien dire, les têtes qu’ils faisaient lui mettait la puce à l’oreille

« Et, euh est-ce que vous avez des conseils pour m’aider ? » C’était aussi une question importante selon lui

« Sois toi-même. » Adil dit directement

« Fais pas gaffe au sale caractère de Flo, il est souvent comme ça. » Dimitri renchérit en souriant

« Vis ta vie mon petit, toi seul peux décider de ce que tu veux faire. » Steve posa sa main sur son épaule, il avait l’air vraiment sérieux alors qu’il semblait aussi très doux

« Merci, je sais ce que je vais faire maintenant. » Hiroki les salua un à un en les remerciant, il avait une idée juste de ce qu’il allait faire.

 

Il écrivit une lettre à leur entraîneur pour lui dire d’arrêter de rejeter la faute sur Th       auvin à chaque fois qu’une erreur était commise, avant d’aller chez Florian, une légère appréhension flottant dans sa poitrine alors qu’il réalisait petit à petit ce qu’il allait faire. Au moment où il sonna à la porte, Hiroki se dit que si personne ne venait lui ouvrir ce serait tout aussi bien, mais Flo vint quand même l’accueillir, de lourdes cernes ayant pris position sous ses yeux. Son cœur s’en serra mais il garda son calme alors qu’il entrait peu à peu dans la maison de Florian, sa poitrine pesant une tonne de tout ce qu’il avait à lui dire. Ils s’installèrent dans la cuisine du français, chacun un verre d’eau entre les mains, les premières minutes furent gênantes alors qu’aucun d’eux n’osait prendre la parole, mais Hiroki savait que pour atteindre son but il devait faire le premier pas, alors il commença une discussion.

 

« Tu vas bien ? » C’était stupide comme commencement mais c’était mieux que rien

« Ouais, un peu fatigué et toi ? » Seulement ‘un peu’ ?

« Bien, si je suis venu te voir c’était pour te dire que ce que le coach te dit est injuste et que tu ne dois pas l’écouter, tu es un excellent joueur et je voulais que tu le saches. » Une partie de ce qu’il avait sur le cœur avait été révélé

« Euh eh bien, merci… »

« Et aussi je voulais te dire que je t’aimais profondément depuis un certain temps et que tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde… » Oh dieu, il l’avait dit de façon si nette, lui-même en était perturbé

« Q-Quoi ? » Evidemment, Florian était choqué

« Je t’aime Flo, je devais te le dire… » Hiroki se leva, prêt à quitter la maison de son coéquipier

« A-Attends ! » Flo s’était aussi levé et lui avait attrapé le poignet

« Oui ? »

« Je n’ai pas tout compris, mais je crois que je ressens la même chose pour toi… » Florian détourna le regard alors que ses joues devenaient rouges

« C’est vrai… ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi je mentirais ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je n’aurais jamais cru que tu ressentirais la même chose. »

« À croire que les grands esprits se rencontrent. » Flo lui sourit timidement, il lui répondit de la même manière.

 

Sans vraiment tout comprendre, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre en train de s’embrasser, se dirigeant lentement vers la chambre de Florian, peu importe ce qu’on pouvait penser d’eux à ce moment précis, il s’en fichait tant qu’ils étaient heureux. Leurs vêtements tombèrent petit à petit alors que la porte de la chambre se referma derrière eux, les laissant nus et seuls dans leur douce folie. Sur le lit, ils se touchaient, se découvraient, s’exploraient, leurs doigts et leurs lèvres réalisant une bonne partie du travail. Hiroki l’embrassa une nouvelle fois alors que leur pénis commençaient simultanément à prendre de l’ampleur, Florian était si beau, si chaud, si fragile sous son toucher, rien ne pouvait être meilleur selon lui. Flo lui indiqua où était le lubrifiant et Hiroki le récupéra, avant de s’en étaler sur les doigts, sa bouche continuant de déposer des baisers sur chaque centimètre de la peau de l’attaquant. L’atmosphère semblait être devenu une sphère autour d’eux les entourant et les protégeant de tout ce qui pouvait leur nuire.

 

Tout en contenant à chaque fois les tremblements et les spasmes de Florian, Hiroki introduit trois doigts dans le jeune homme pour le préparer à la future pénétration qui ferait elle plus mal que ses doigts. Florian hoquetait dans ses bras mais il semblait vraiment apprécié ce qu’il lui faisait ressentir, la preuve en était par son érection. Hiroki retira ses doigts quand il lui sembla bon pour Flo de tenir le coup, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, pas leur premier jour de relation, il ne voulait pas être le Garcia de Florian au lit. Hiroki chuchota rapidement quelques mots pour encourager Thauvin, attendant son accord, avant de peu à peu entrer dans le plus jeune d’eux deux, s’enterrant doucement en lui sous ses gémissements mêlant à la fois plaisir et douleur. Flo avait l’air d’aller bien, et ça ne pouvait que le réjouir, alors qu’il faisait quelques va-et-vient dans le corps de Florian. Tant que son amour allait bien, il allait aussi bien, rien ne pouvait les déranger pendant cet instant charnel et intense.

 

Quand vint le moment de leur orgasme, Hiroki tint fort Florian dans ses bras, il y avait cette passion à l’intérieur de lui qui lui demandait de le protéger, de ne pas le laisser avoir mal. Les cernes sur le visage de Thauvin étaient toujours présentes, mais il semblait tellement plus en forme et heureux que ça le réjouissait plus que tout au monde. Ils s’endormirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, des doux sourires perdus sur leurs lèvres. Aujourd’hui tout allait bien et personne ne pouvait leur reprocher quoique ce soit, car ils étaient unis.

 

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Hiroki avait toujours son sourire sur le visage alors que Florian était toujours là, ça n’avait pas été un rêve, et tout allait bien, rien de mieux ne pouvait lui arriver. Et à l’entrainement, Adil, Dimitri et Steve lui sourirent en imitant des cœurs avec leurs mains, même si la situation de Marseille était problématique, Florian et lui pouvaient vivre serein de se dire qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls.

 

Fin


End file.
